ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Call of Duty (Live-Action Films)
Call of Duty: Mobilization Story plot: Six elite special black-op marines – Jeff Mason (Sam Worthington), Ryan Foster (Leonardo DiCaprio), Ed Barton (Ashley Zukerman), Carlos Fernandez (Jay Hernandez), P.J. Griggs (Hosea Chanchez), and Bruce Carson (Matt Bushell) – are deployed to Brazil to rescue a group of captured CIA agents who were taken hostage by a band of Brazilin military pirates. When the team tries to negotiate a trade, the agents for 5,000 dollars, Barton instigates a firefight, causing casualties for the pirates. Barton then tries to hang and burn a pirate, but Fernandez physically stops him when Mason and the team discourage it. Meanwhile, ruthless Russian war criminal Victor Rezner (Liev Schreiber) escapes from a prison in Moscow with the assistance of his troops led by Commander Barkovic (Scott Adkins). Rezner tracks down and executes his former associate, Lomar, who was in league with the United States military and sold Rezner out to the military twenty years ago. Back at base, Mason then reluctantly discharges Barton from the team due to over drug use. He reunites with his girlfriend, Abigail Felton (Jessica Biel), who is a member of a special-ops team and the daughter of General Adam Felton (Liam Neeson), who reports to Mason and his team of Rezner’s escape and continued plan to gain access of the united states’ nuclear bombing frequency codes so that he can create a civil war between North America and Asia. Mason and his team are deployed to secure Rick Harrison (Eric Roberts), Mason’s mentor and a former CIA agent who has possession of the Index, a chip-like devise that holds the nuclear frequency codes, while Abigail land her team are sent on a mission to secure Senator William Peterson (Oliver Platt), whom Rezner plans to capture and hold hostage to force the military to hand over the Index, in Chicago. When in Chicago, Barkovic and his Russian armada troops terrorize the city, executing citizens in the process. After the ensuing scuffle, the team successfully rescues Peterson and fight off Barkovic and his men, making their way to the Willis Tower. Unfortunately, it was a trap set by Barkovic and the team and Peterson are captured. Meanwhile, Mason and his team arrive in London, where Rezner and his armada begun their attack on the city in search of Harrison, who is being protected by a British military unit that has an alliance treaty with the United States. During the attack, Mason is saved from being executed by Barton, who tells he came to help on his won accord and that he manage to get himself together. With Barton, the team successfully secures Harrison and the Index, and begins fighting through the Russians to the evacuation point. Mason and Barton are separated from the team, and Barton betrays Mason, revealing to have made a deal with Rezner to help him create a civil war and receive over 10,000,000 dollars in return. He knocks Mason unconscious before fleeing with Rezner and his remaining troops. After Foster and the rest of the team reunite with Mason, the team along with Harrison returns back to base, only to find it being overrun and attacked by a squadron of Russian troops. While the military holds off the Russians, Mason and the team go to rescue General Felton. Just as they are about to escape, Rezner and his men arrive and it is revealed that Harrison joined forces with the Russians. General Felton and Carson are executed and Harrison gives Rezner the Index, allowing him to gain access to the nuclear bombing frequency codes. Mason along with Foster, Fernandez and Griggs are about to be executed when military HQ reinforcements arrive. The four escape and pursue Harrison and his men. After an ensuing chase, the team catches and confronts Harrison, who tells that Barton and Barkovic are holding Peterson and Abigail hostage at Rezner’s base at the Moscow International Business Center, where Rezner plans to download the codes into the computers and launched the world’s nuclear missiles across North America. Harrison is then killed by a Russian soldier, who is gunned down by Mason and the team. Upon arriving at the Moscow International Business Center, Fernandez, Griggs and the military hold off the Russians while Mason and Foster fight their way into the center. Mason entrusts Foster to rescue Abigail and Peterson while he goes to confront Rezner before he activates the nuclear missiles. Foster successfully rescues Peterson, Abigail and her teammates, and engages a showdown with Barkovic while they are excavated. Foster kills Barkovic, decapitating him, and joins with Abigail to help Mason. Mason confronts Barton and Rezner, who has already launched the nuclear missile and keeps the Index which can disable the missiles. As Rezner escapes, Mason and Barton have a final showdown. He gains the upper hand and subdues Barton, but decides not to kill him, stating he looks already dead due to his injures. Barton is about to shoot a turned away Mason, but the gun was empty and Mason kills Barton, shooting him in the head and Barton’s body falls out the building. Mason meets up with Foster, Abigail, Griggs and Fernandez and the team pursues after Rezner. They corner and fight off Rezner and his forces on the Zhivopisny Bridge, but are soon overwhelmed by Russian reinforcements. Griggs is killed and Fernandez is executed by Rezner, who prepares to kill Mason and Abigail. When U.S. Air Force military arrives and wipes out all Russian reinforcements. With Rezner distracted, Foster tosses his gun to Mason, who shoots Rezner in the head, killing him. Foster disables the nuclear missiles and destroys the Index. After a memorial funeral is held for all soldiers that died including Carson, Griggs, Fernandez, and General Felton, Mason and Foster decide to discharge themselves from the military along with Abigail, who reveals to Mason she is pregnant. The news of Abigail being pregnant excites Mason and he and Abigail share a kiss of joy. One year later, Mason and Abigail, whom are now married, are seen along with Foster celebrating the birthday of their one-year-old son, Danny. Call of Duty 2: Retaliation Story plot: Ten years following the events from Call of Duty: Mobilization. After teaching his now ten-year-old son Danny a view marine combat fighting attacks and how to climb a tree, discharged special black-op marine officer Jeff Mason (Sam Worthington) is approached by U.S. Agent Kyle Hutson (Matthew Fox), who informs Mason that his longtime brother-like friend Ryan Foster (Leonardo DiCaprio) was taken captive along with his unit on their assigned mission to hunt down and capture Oleg Fakarov (Daniel Olbrychski), a ruthless Russian warlord menace who is determined to avenge the death of his predecessor, Victor Rezner, and he is seeking to recruit him for a mission to rescue Foster, who is being held in one of Fakarov’s top secret prisons in Achinsk, Asia. Mason and the team discover Foster is the only survivor. They successfully rescue him and are persuaded by Fakarov and his team. During the chase which ends at a daycare center, Mason clashes with Fakarov and severely injures the left side of his face. Fakarov suffers further tragedy when an enraged Foster inadvertently kills both his wife and three-year-old daughter, whom he tried to get to safety, with a grenade. After managing to escape by faking his death, Fakarov plans to retaliate against those he holds responsible for his wife and daughter's death. He kidnaps Mason’s wife Abigail (Jessica Biel), Danny and Hutson, using them as bait for a trap. When Mason and Foster surrenders in exchange for Abigail and Danny’s freedom, Fakarov offers to let them go if Mason executes Foster. But when Mason cannot bring himself to kill Foster, Fakarov prepares to kill Danny, but Abigail sacrifices herself to save her son and husband. After witnessing his wife gunned down in cold blood, an enraged Mason attacks Fakarov, who then executes Mason leaving Foster devastated. Fakarov kills Hutson and allows Foster and Danny to live, promising to return to complete his revenge when the time is right. A funeral is held for Abigail and Mason, after which, Foster decides to take Danny under his care, remembering his promise to Mason and Abigail to always look after Danny. Danny begins his training under Foster to follow in his father’s footsteps in becoming a special marine black-op officer and to also someday track down and kill the murder of his parents. Seventeen years later, Danny (Adam Brody) is now an adult and a member of a black-op Special Forces unit along with his partners and longtime friends – Billy Frost (Liam Hemsworth), Tom Reynolds (Jim Parrack), Aaron Paterson (Pooch Hall), and Frank Sanderson (Ted DiBiase, Jr.). Mason and his team are deployed to Yemen to rescue General John Simmons (Stephen Lang) and his team after they were captured and held captive by a Yemen military force for trying to steal a devisal chip. The chip is believed to contain all Intel of the whereabouts of Fakarov. After securing Simmons to safety, the team interrogates a captured Yemen soldier in hopes of gaining the password to the chip, but Simmons then executes him, claiming he wasn’t going to tell them anyway. Back at base, Frost tells Mason that he intends to retire at the end of the month. Mason is visited by old aged Foster (Robert De Niro), who tells only Mason of his Intel on a young journalist name Cassidy Benson (Amber Heard), who discovered that Fakarov’s son Nikalis (Nick E. Tarabay) is planning to lead an invasion across the United States. It is revealed that Cassidy is Mason’s ex-girlfriend; she left Mason when he joined the military and she became a journalist. While Simmons assigns his unit with the assistance of Paterson, Reynolds and Sanderson on a mission to secure a group of CIA agents whom were taken captive by Fakarov’s forces in Afghanistan, Mason and Frost, believing Cassidy has more info on Nikalis or Fakarov, goes to National Mall to meet with Cassidy during a presidential campaign. Just after Cassidy tells Mason that she and view of her agents discovered Fakarov is planning an assassination on President Henry Benson (Danny Hutson), Cassidy’s father, National Mall is suddenly invaded and overrun by Nikalis and his Russian armada. During the ensuing attack, Mason and Frost are helped by Foster, and the three manage to secure Cassidy and President Benson to safety and pursuits after Nikalis, who escapes after nearly being captured by Mason in a brief showdown on a speeding super-streamlined semi-truck. Meanwhile, Paterson, Reynolds, Sanderson and Simmons’s Unit successfully rescues the CIA Agents as well as capturing Fakarov in the process; however, Sanderson was killed when he sacrificed himself to hold off the Russians in order for the team to escape. Fakarov is taken back to base and is interrogated by Mason, who attacks him after learning from Foster it was him who killed his parents in revenge for Foster accidentally killing his wife and daughter. Frost intervenes and stops Mason from executing Fakarov. That night, Nikalis manage to sneak into the base and free Fakarov after shutting down the base’s power. As Nikalis and his troops fight off the military to escape to a chopper, Fakarov approaches and kills Foster, avenging the loss of his wife and daughter, just before escaping with Nikalis. A funeral is held for Foster, which a devastated Mason, Cassidy, Reynolds, Paterson and Frost and view others attend. Nikalis leads an attack on Los Angeles. Mason and Frost assemble a team and are deployed to Los Angeles to apprehend Nikalis while Simmons, Reynolds and Paterson and his unit tracks down Fakarov, who has attacked and taken over the White House in Washington. As the team fights off the Russians, Mason and his unit defend off Nikalis and his troops. After an ensuing battle, Mason catches and kills Nikalis before suddenly being attacked by Simmons’s forces. He and Frost escape and tries to warn Reynolds and Paterson of Simmons’s betrayal, however, Simmons have taken Paterson and Reynolds captive, revealing to have aside with the Russians. Paterson is executed by Simmons when he tries to hold him and his forces off, giving time for Reynolds to escape. Fakarov announces on national worldwide TV of his threat to terminate every population in the United States by releasing high powerful nuclear missiles, attempting to accomplish Rezner’s dream of creating a world without war and suffering towards countries and nations. After tracking down Fakarov’s hideout in Kiev, Ukraine, Mason and Frost leads a team to apprehend and capture Fakarov and Simmons. During the ensuing battle, Simmons betrays Fakarov and leaves him behind after activating the missiles. Frost was able to disable the missiles just as they were about to strike and destroy every city in North America. Mason confronts the wounded Fakarov, who then confirms that his oldest and last child, “(Claude Fakarov)”, will want revenge should Mason kill him. Mason spares Fakarov and leaves to defend for himself with only one gun. At that moment, Fakarov attempts to shoot Mason from behind, only to discover that Mason has emptied the magazine. Mason kills Fakarov, shooting him in the head, and leaves with Frost in persuading Simmons. In the climax of the ensuing chase, Mason and Frost boards Simmons’s helicopter and apprehends him, but the helicopter goes down after a grenade, thrown by Simmons, explodes and kills the pilots. Mason, Frost and Simmons survive the crash. Simmons reveals that he betrayed them all so he can seek his vengeance upon the Russians and the military for the loss of his family, whom were killed during the invasion of Chicago in the events of (Call of Duty: Mobilization). Just as he subdues Mason and prepares to kill him, Frost tackles and engages Simmons. Mason joins the fight and kills Simmons, throwing his knife into Simmons’s head just as he was about to execute an injured Frost. Reynolds, along with Cassidy, President Benson, and several military soldiers arrive in a helicopter to extract them. As they take off, Mason and Cassidy decide to resume their relationship. Reynolds warns that the Russians and Simmons’s military unit will be after them for revenge, and Mason then claims that they’ll be ready and prepared. Call of Duty 3: Salvation Story plot: Following the cliff-hanger events from Call of Duty 2: Retaliation. After executing ruthless Russian warlord Oleg Fakarov and traitorous military general John Simmons, LT. Colonel Danny Mason (Adam Brody), along with Sergeant Billy Frost (Liam Hemsworth), Private Tom Reynolds (Jim Parrack), Cassidy Benson (Amber Heard) and her father Henry (Danny Hutson), president of the United States, are on the run from the both entire Russian army and the U.S. National Military, whom have declared a worldwide D.O.A. manhunt for both Mason and Frost. The Russians are now led by Claude Fakarov (Joseph Fiennes), who seeks to avenge the death of his father, Oleg Fakarov, and his family – while the U.S. national military is in command by Major Andy Hutson (Christian Bale), the son of Agent Kyle Hutson who is determined on capturing Mason and avenging his old former predecessor, General John Simmons. In Paris, Mason and the team are later ambushed by Claude and his Russian forces, and Frost is fatally injured during the ensuing scuffle. After being helped by the S.M.S. (Social Military Society), a special highly skilled military unit led by Yuri Draza (Rami Malek), who has a personal vendetta against Claude, Mason and the team fights their way to a nearby hospital and patches up Frost’s wounds. Afterward, the team is helped by S.M.S. reinforcements and they escape to their secret headquarter base in Turkey, where Yuri greets the team and allows them to stay, joining alliances to take down Claude. Three years later, 2035, Claude and the Russians had begun their terrorism upon every city in the United States as well as other countries across the world including the United Kingdom, China and Australia, capturing and executing citizens in the process, commencing a World War III. Every national military unit around the world have joined forces in their ultimate cause to bring an end to Claude and the Russians and win the war, however, things become very complicated when the Russians are aided by the Cuban R.A.F. (Revolutionary Armed Forces) military fleet led by Hector Lopez (Joaquim de Almeida), who joined forces with Claude. Captain Fredrick Larnes (William Fichtner) and his team of Alpha-6 marines including members Kirk Jackson (Stephen Amell), L.J. Griggs (Omari Hardwick), Laura Fernandez (Michelle Rodriguez), and Larry Michaelson (Scott Caan) are deployed to New York City to destroy a oil platform guarded by Claude's forces. Category:Call of Duty Category:Films based on video games Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Live-action films